100 Days of Harry Potter Love
by HermyCantDraw
Summary: 100 days of HP couples and their relationships.will go back and forth in time.mostly Harry/Ginny,Ron/Hermione,Neville/Luna.will take some couple requests and ideas.will try to update often,no promises. previously called '100 Days of Harry Potter couples.'
1. Day 1

**AN: i will take some ideas and pairings. constructive criticism will be appreciated. will range from the first book to after they have kids.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1: Introduction<strong>

The war was over now. Voldemort was just destroyed. Harry and Ginny were in the Great Hall. Everyone was coming up to Harry to congratulate him and it was quite crowded.

"Fancy a walk outside?" Harry asked Ginny, taking her hand. They walked through the Hall towards the door.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in a corner while Hermione was comforting Ron over the death of Fred but tears were streaming down her face too. Neville and Luna were sitting together at the Gryffindor table, talking, the sword of Gryffindor lying on the table beside Neville, and a bunch of girls were eying him from afar.

They went outside and started walking through all the rubble and managed to find one corner near the greenhouses with an undestroyed bench. They sat down, Harry put his arm around Ginny and she put her head on his shoulder. They didn't need to talk; they both felt the exact same thing: sadness, because of all the people who died, mostly Fred, and because Hogwarts, the place Harry called home, and what was like a second home for Ginny, was destroyed.

They sat like that in silence for what felt like forever, until at one point a small group of people, including some of the professors, a few order members and some students, came outside to start fixing things. Harry and Ginny stood up and started helping. They helped for a while and then returned to the Great Hall for a cup of tea. As they walked inside, Harry took Ginny's hand again. He turned to look at her.

"I love you," he said. Ginny didn't reply, just planted a soft kiss on his lips.


	2. Day 2

**AN: this is a mixture of things**** that happen in the books, movies, and my head. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2: Love<strong>

Neville was running, looking for Luna. The Death Eaters were attacking. Everyone was running in different directions. He ran into Harry.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Never better! I feel like I can spit fire!" Neville exclaimed. "You haven't seen Luna, have you?"

"Luna?" Harry asked.

"I'm mad for her!" Neville replied. "I think it's about time I told her, since we'll probably both be dead by dawn!"

He turned around and ran in another direction. He just had to find her! He didn't want to die without her knowing. He wanted to find her, but at the same time he had to fight. If he fought he might die, but if he didn't fight he would get killed anyway. He decided to fight and hope that they would live.

As he, professor Sprout and a group of other students that were good at Herbology were attacking with dangerous plants, he though he caught a glimpse of her blond hair but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

During the whole war he kept his eye out for her, but he didn't see her.

The war ended. Harry defeated Voldemort. Neville killed the snake, he felt great. He sat on some stairs holding the Sword of Gryffindor when Luna came and sat down next to him. They acknowledged each other with a smile and just sat there for a while, just thinking about how this was all over now and how great they felt.

They sat like that for a while until Neville stood up and held his hand out to Luna.

"Care to find out how our friends are doing?" Neville asked Luna. Luna took his hand and together they went in to the Great Hall, seeing that all their friends were just slightly injured. They sat down at the Gryffindor table; Neville put the sword down next to him on the table.

"I really like you, Luna," Neville said, looking her in the eyes, "More than just a friend."

"That's very sweet of you," Luna replied. "I feel the same way." Neville just smiled.

"But why do you like me?" Luna asked. "I mean, look, there are all those girls over there looking at you. Aren't I just 'Loony Lovegood'?"

"Maybe you are, but that's what I like about you," Neville answered, with a smile.

"I'm going nargle hunting this summer. Would you like to come with me?" Luna asked.

"I would love that." Neville replied.

And together they left the Great Hall, hand in hand.

They were both in love.


	3. Day 3

**AN: some feedback would be great. i hope you like it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3: Light<strong>

Ron was sitting in his room in Shell Cottage on Christmas morning listening to the radio. He was thinking about how he got away from the Snatchers and how he wanted to return to Harry and Hermione, but he had no idea how he would find them.

All of a sudden he heard a voice coming from his pocket. It said his name, 'Ron', and something about a wand. It was a voice he knew and missed and loved. It was Hermione's.

He reached his hand in his pocket but all that was there was his deluminator. He pulled it out but it looked normal so he just clicked it. The light in his room turned off but a new light appeared outside the window. It looked like a Portkey but he just had a feeling that it would take him where he wanted to go.

He quickly packed up his things and went out to the yard. The blue ball of light floated towards him and right into his chest. It was warm. He knew that moment what he had to do.

He Dissapparated and found that he was on a hill in some forest. Ron looked around for a bit and called out to Harry and Hermione but no answer. He got out his sleeping bag and just sat there for a while and thought that he would see them when the Dissapparated away but he didn't.

He took out his deluminator and clicked it again. Another ball of blue light appeared and floated into his chest and he Dissapparated again. He found himself in another forest this time and he looked for them for a while but didn't find them. He sat down on a rock beside a tree and decided to wait for them to show up.

He sat there for a while until it was dark. All of a sudden he saw a silvery light coming closer to where he was sitting. It turned out to be a Patronus and it was being followed by Harry. Harry stood there looking at something on the ground and tried to cast a few spells on it. Harry started undressing. Ron didn't understand what was happening until Harry started walking into the thing and Ron realized that it was a little pool of water. Ron didn't know what to do so he just sat there and watched as Harry dived into the water. Ron waited for Harry to come back up, and he waited and waited.

Something was wrong. Before he realized what he was doing he jumped into the pool and pulled Harry out, then he dived again and got out the sword of Gryffindor. He came back up and tried to catch his breath.

"Are-you-_mental?"_


	4. Day 4

**AN: i changed the name of the story. it was previously called '100 Days of Harry Potter Couples' and is now called '100 Days of Harry Potter Love' because of this chapter, because its about family love.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4: Dark<strong>

It was Saturday morning and Ginny and Harry were still asleep, that is until James, their oldest son ran into their room and started jumping on their bed.

"Wake up, wake up! It's my birthday! Wake up!" James shouted, being followed into the room by his younger siblings, Albus, who was six, and Lily, who was four.

"James, darling, please stop jumping on the bed," Ginny said, opening her eyes. Harry, to amuse his children, started snoring really loudly, causing Lily and Albus to burst out with laughter. James, however, found this unamusing and yelled "Dad! Wake up!"

James ran out of the room followed by Lily and Albus. Harry and Ginny got up, sighing at what a handful their kids were. They got dressed and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. James, Albus, and Lily were already sitting at the table, and as Ginny walked into the kitchen James shouted "Mum, make pancakes!"

"James, darling, you don't have to shout. I'm standing right here." Ginny said, walking to the fridge. Just then an owl with a big package flew in through the window and landed in front of James. James tore open the package as the owl flew away.

"Hey, it's my present from Uncle George!" James shouted. The box was filled with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products.

"Dad, look! Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder!" James shouted and ran to his dad, who was leaning against the counter. As he was running, he tripped over the leg of Albus' chair, and fell on the floor, causing the Darkness Powder to fall and the room want dark.

James and Albus shouted and Lily ran around in circles screaming. Neither Harry nor Ginny had their wands with them so they couldn't see anything.

"James are you ok?" harry asked. "Lily, stop screaming, you can't control your magic!" Harry felt something, he thought it was a fork, hit him on the arm.

The darkness faded and Harry saw all three of his kids standing there with embarrassed looks on their faces. James, for dropping the Darkness Powder; Lily, surrounded by a clutter of pots, dishes and cutlery, because she couldn't control her magic; and Albus, who had a little accident…

Harry looked at his wife; they smiled at each other because they knew that they were thinking the same thing.

They both ran at their children, grabbing them in a giant hug. Harry looked at Ginny and gave her a small kiss over their children's heads, causing James to gag, Albus to say 'ew', and Lily just said 'aww!' with a dreamy look on her face.

Their kids really were a handful but they loved them.


	5. Day 5

**AN: Sorry this is a short one. Its a Drapple, and if you don't know what that is, GET A LIFE! This chapter is dedicated to my good friend and beta reader, cantfindmyipod, who's favorite type of fics are Drapple ones. **

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5: Rot<strong>

I just sat there waiting. Waiting for Draco. He just left me here but he has to come back. I miss him.

We met two days ago at breakfast. He saw me and looked at me as if I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He picked me up and almost kissed me but then his friend-whose name I think is Pansy-told him that it was time for their first class, so he put me in his bag. Every time he opened his bag that day to get his books out he would smile at me and mumble to himself 'later'.

That evening, after dinner, he went up to his dormitory and took me out of his bag. He was just about to kiss me again, but then the door opened and his two fat friends-whose names I think are Crabbe and Goyle-came into the room. Draco quickly put me down on his bedside table, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Draco put me back in his bag and during his break he took me out of the bag again and kissed me. He wasn't a great kisser-he was a biter. He pulled me away from his face looked at me with a confused face and kissed me again. He pulled me away from his face again made a weird face at me and chucked me in the bin. That was yesterday, and now I'm just sitting here, rotting away and waiting for him to come back. I miss him.


	6. Day 6

**Day 6: Break**

Harry and Ron were on an Auror mission, trying to capture one of the only Death Eaters left. Their sources told them that he was hiding near Hogsmeade, so that's where they were. They were walking down a small side road, just a bit off the village, holding their wands out in front of them, in case they were attacked.

They saw him standing there with his back to them, so Harry disarmed him, which caused him to turn around. He looked disgusting. His hair was very long and dirty, his teeth were yellow and three of them were missing, his face was covered in dirt, and his robes were torn and covered in dirt and dried up blood. Harry and Ron were momentarily startled by his appearance, so he ran at Ron-who was only holding one wand, so it was safer- and started punching every inch of his face that he could reach.

He broke Ron's nose and caused him to pass out. Harry, at first didn't want to try to cast any spells on him, because they might hurt Ron too, but Ron was passed out now so he cast Petrificus Totalus on the Death Eater and he fell to the ground, unable to move. Harry grabbed the Death Eater's immobile body and Ron's unconscious one, and Apparated to the ministry, where he was immediately joined by more Aurors, who took away the Death Eater. He then Apparated to Ron and Hermione's house.

Hermione, who was very worried about this mission, heard the familiar _crack_ sound of Apparition ran into the hall. Hermione, seeing the state her husband was in, shrieked and ran towards him, trying to pull him out of Harry's arms. Harry, being stronger than Hermione, dragged him into the living room and put him down on the couch. He turned around and saw that Hermione had tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione, he will be alright," harry said, giving Hermione a hug. "He's just unconscious and his nose is broken."

"What happened harry? On the mission?" Hermione asked. Harry told her the whole story about how they were attacked by the Death Eater, and Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I know a spell that could fix his nose. Tonks taught it to me once. Would you like me to try it?" harry asked.

"P-p-please," Hermione sobbed, worried for her husband.

Harry pointed his wand at Ron's nose and said 'Episkey'. Ron's nose fixed itself and moments later he woke up.

"Wha-what happened?" he mumbled. Hermione was so relieved; she ran at her husband and kissed him. Harry told him everything that happened after he passed out, Ron's jaw dropped too.

"Blimey, Harry," Ron said. "Thanks mate."

"No problem. Well, I should go home," Harry said. "Ginny is probably really worried. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" and he Dissaparated, Ron and Hermione calling out 'bye' and 'thanks' after him.


	7. Day 7

**AN: Sorry this one is really short. Didn't bother separating paragraphs because I'm lazy, and it makes the chapter look even shorter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7: Sky<strong>

Neville and Luna were Nargle hunting one summer, three years after the Battle of Hogwarts; they had made it a sort of tradition to go every they walked for a while they decided to stop and rest under a big old tree. They wanted to only stop for a bit, but they started talking. And they talked, and talked and talked, until they lost track of time and two hours had passed."Come on," Neville said, looking at his watch and standing up. "We should get going." Luna stood up."That cloud is shaped like a heart," Neville said, pointing at the sky and wrapping his arms around Luna."And that one looks like a Nargle," she replied, pointing at another cloud. Neville chuckled, kissing her on the cheek. Luna was hopelessly unromantic, but they didn't care. They loved each other and that's what mattered.


	8. Day 8

**AN: I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time, I was very busy and had a small case of the evil that is Writers' Block. I will try very hard to update more often!**

**The begining of this chapter was taken out of the book (Deathly Hallows) and is in the end chapter 15: The Goblin's Revenge.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8: Away<strong>

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you staying or what?"

"I..." she looked anguished. "Yes-yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with harry, we said we'd help-"

"I get it. You choose him."

"Ron, no- please- come back, come back!" she was so impeded by her own Shield Charm; by the time she had removed it, he had already stormed off into the night.

Hermione ran after him, calling his name into the dark. "Ron! Ron, where are you? Please come back! Come back!" But there was no answer.

He had Dissapparated. He was gone. He had left.

She went back to the tent, soaked by the rain and her tears.

"He's g-g-gone! Dissapparated!"

She curled up on a chair and started to cry. Harry put some blankets over her shoulders, but she didn't notice. 'How would he come back?' she though. If he tried to come back, he would not be able to see them because of the protective enchantments. And they had to Apparate to a new location the next day. How would he know where they were?

She just sat there, cried, and thought about Ron. The way he yelled at Harry-the way he yelled at her- it felt as if he had slapped her in the face. How could he?

More thoughts like that came and went, until eventually she fell asleep (only to wake up many more times during the night) but her last though before falling asleep every time was always 'He went away. He's gone. But I still love him.'


End file.
